Frank Zhang
Frank "Fai" Zhang -''' syn rzymskiego boga wojny Marsa (odpowiednik grecki - Ares). Ma chińskie korzenie, a dorastał w Vancouverze w Kanadzie. Obecnie jest chłopakiem Hazel Levesque i wraz z nią należy do herosów z Przepowiedni Siedmiorga. W ,,Domu Hadesa" zostaje pretorem. Historia Frank jest synem Marsa i śmiertelniczki - żołnierza Emily Zhang. Od swojej matki dowiedział się, że jest potomkiem Periclymenusa, który był wnukiem Posejdona i jednym z Argonautów. Został obdarzony mocą przemieniania się z ludzkiej postaci w jakiekolwiek zwierzę. Z powodu braku śmiertelnego ojca, po śmierci matki podtrzymywała go na duchu jego babcia. Matka zginęła na wojnie w Afganistanie. Frank odziedziczył zdolności zarówno po swoim boskim przodku jak i po boskim rodzicu. Z tego powodu był uważany za niebezpiecznego, potężnego i spekulowano, że długo nie pożyje. W noc jego narodzin, Junona ukazała się jego rodzinie i wskazała drewienko w kominie ostrzegając że gdy się spali chłopak umrze. Jego babcia dała mu ten kawałek drewna, gdy wiedziała że niedługo wyruszy do Obozu Jupiter. Lupa i jej pomocnicy przybyli po Franka, a on przeszedł typowy proces udowadniania swojej siły w Wilczym Domu. Frank przybył do Obozu około miesiąc po zaginięciu Jasona i był jeszcze na Probatio gdy zjawił się Percy. Kiedy Frank miał przybyć do Obozu Jupiter, jego babcia kazała mu iść do pretora i powiedzieć że jest prawnukiem Shen Lun i błagać o przebaczenie za to co uczynił, choć nie powiedziała co takiego zrobił. Gdy był już w obozie, zrobił co mu kazano. Reyna stwierdziła, że ceni ludzi za ich zasady, a nie za to kim byli ich przodkowie, ale nie powiedziała tego innym, gdyż obawiała się że będą mniej wyrozumiali od niej. Charakter Frank jest opanowany i nie sprawia wrażenia groźnego. Dla przyjaciół jest zawsze miły. Gdy poznajemy go w ,,Synu Neptuna", chłopak w ogóle nie wierzy w siebie, jest nieco nieśmiały, bardzo niezdarny. Podczas bitwy jednak pokazuje swojego ducha walki i jest niezwyciężony. Nigdy nie zrobiłby krzywdy niewinnemu stworzeniu i zawsze staje w obronie przyjaciół, nawet Leona, z którym przez dłuższy czas nie mieli dobrych relacji. Syn Marsa ma cyniczne poczucie humoru, nierzadko też pesymistycznie patrzy na świat. Frank jest bardzo wierny swojej dziewczynie i kocha ją ponad wszystko. Zaufał Hazel na tyle, by powierzyć jej swoje magiczne drewienko, od którego zależy jego życie. W Domu Hadesa decyduje, że powinien wziąć swój los w swoje własne ręce. Jest to rodzaj przełomu w jego życiu. Syn Marsa podczas akcji ,,Olimpijskich herosów" przechodzi dużą przemianę. Nie jest już tak niezdarny, niepewny siebie, niewierzący we własne możliwości. Zaczyna wierzyć w siebie, jest odważniejszy, staje się groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Umiejętności *'Przemienianie się w zwierzęta '- matka zawsze powtarzała mu, że "może być czym zechce". Okazało się, że to prawda. Frank potrafi zmienić się w dowolne thumb|356pxzwierzę, m.in.: smoka, niedźwiedzia, lwa. *'''Walka i dowodzenie - '''Frank po jakimś czasie odkrywa u siebie zdolności przywódcze. Świetnie też walczy. *Łucznictwo '- strzelanie z łuku to coś, w czym Frank jest świetny, dlatego myślał, że może być synem Apolla. *'Umiejętności taktyczne''' - Frank jako syn boga wojny ma wysoko rozwiniętą umiejętność planowania ruchów wojsk podczas bitwy. Wygląd Frank ma duże i silne ramiona oraz potężną, umięśnioną budowę ciała. Jest Kanadyjczykiem pochodzenia chińskiego, ma dziecinną twarz, która według Percy'ego nie pasują do jego umięśnionej postawy , brązowe oczy oraz czarne krótkie,ścięte ,,na rekruta włosy" . Hazel opisuje go jako ,,umięśnionego misia pandę". Chłopak ma też tatuaż z wizerunkiem dwóch włóczni nad skrótem SPQR i jedną linią, chociaż Frank przebywał na obozie krócej niż cały rok (wymóg centurionów). Po błogosławieństwie Marsa stał się wyższy , brzuch mu się zapadł a klatka piersiowa się rozrosła. " Jakby pozostało w nim coś ze smoka i z lwa, kiedy powrócił do ludzkich kształtów."'' Według Hazel wygląda fantastycznie.'' Ciekawostki *Frank ma zarówno greckie jak i rzymskie korzenie. *Frank jest jednym z 4 herosów obok Hazel (francuski), Leona (hiszpański i alfabet Morse'a) i Nica (zna włoski) który mówi w językach nie powiązanych z jego półboską krwią. Mówi po francusku (kanadyjska odmiana). *Jest wyjątkiem wśród półbogów, gdyż nie wykryto u niego ADHD ani dysleksji. *Nie toleruje laktozy. *Jego ulubionym posiłkiem jest jajko sadzone i boczek na grzance ze szklanką soku pomarańczowego. *Podobnie jak u Meleagera, jego życie jest połączone z kawałkiem drewna (jeśli się spali, umrze). *Jego imię jest połączone z jego bronią. Frank to nazwa, która pochodzi od germańskiego plemienia Franków, które dostało nazwę od rodzaju włóczni której używano również w Chinach. Nazwisko Zhang może oznaczać łucznika. *Jest spokrewniony z Percym Jacksonem, gdyż oboje są spokrewnieni z Posejdonem, tylko, że Percy jest jego synem, a Frank dalekim krewnym. *Frank jest jednym z czwórki półbogów, którzy nie urodzili się w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Frank urodził się w Vancouver w Kanadzie. Inni to Nico (Wenecja, Włochy) oraz Hylla i Reyna (San Juan/Puerto Rico) *Marzył, by być synem Apollina, ponieważ łucznictwo było jedyną rzeczą, w której był dobry. *Tak samo jak Nico di Angelo, grał w grę "Magia i Mit". *Podczas walki ze sługami Gai w Domu Hadesa, Jason ogłosił Franka nowym pretorem Rzymu, by ten mógł w pełni kontrolować duchy rzymskich legionistów. *2 razy doświadczył błogosławieństwa Aresa/Marsa, nie licząc momentu, w którym został uznany. *W "Domu Hadesa" słyszał w głowie dwa głosy - Marsa i Aresa. Mówili oni, że ma koniecznie kogoś zabić. *W tej samej części uratował Hazel i Nica (w Wenecji). *Jego babcia nazywa go "Fai", ponieważ nie odpowiada jej, że "Frank" jest zbyt mało chińskie. *Po dostaniu ognioodpornej torby od Leona i włożenia tam swojego drewienka Frank przestał bać się ognia. *Jest strasznie zazdrosny o Hazel. *Triptolemos (pomocnik Demeter, bóg plonów) groził mu zamienieniem w sorgo. (Dom Hadesa)thumb|Dzieci Aresa/Marsathumb|Potomkowie morza *Gdy Chryasor wraz delfinami obrabiali ,,Argo II" zamienił się w rój pszczół, przez co nie poszedł do niewoli. *Podczas napadu Chryasora zamienił się w delfina przez co przerażone delfiny ,, Złotego chłopca" wyskoczyły za burtę. *Hazel najbardziej podoba się jego niezdarność i misiowata twarz. * Frank bał się Leona, ponieważ mógł przez przypadek przywołać ogień i spalić drewienko. * Jego imię, Frank, w wolnym tłumaczeniu, oznacza ,,szczery".thumb|left Mamy Franka i Leo.jpg Frank by aktigerlily-d5t2rzf.jpg Frank zhang.png Frank and hazel dance by amigo12-d6uzt6l.jpg Frank the super canadian by ski machine-d6uo07d.jpg The face project frank by neaveria-d65t6ud.jpg Frank zhang by twinkletoez123-d6sjaku.png Frank zhang by rice claire-d6wbbnn.jpg Frank zhang mars by kat anni-d4k47mb.jpg Chibi frank by blacknina-d5h81tq.jpg Baby frank by blithe bear-d4ofp6b.jpg Frank i Nico 1.png Frank i Hazel 1.png Frank1234567890.png Frank and hazel by miagola-d4qlus3.jpg Hazel and frank by hannna k-d5h9bqd.jpg Frank podczas walki.jpg Frank zhang by jujubajulia-d5hlzzo.png.jpg Waiting for frank by flockeinc-d5whjb5.jpg Frank zhang the shapeshifter by flockeinc-d5s54kq.jpg The seven frank zhang by sandra 13-d5l3lg4.jpg Tho meet frank zhang by fuienu chan-d48bjys.jpg Frank.jpg Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci Marsa Kategoria:Rzymscy herosi Kategoria:Pretorzy Kategoria:Piąta Kohorta Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie z serii "Olimpijscy Herosi"